A Pokemon World
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo's first pokemon is a firey Ponyta that will be his best friend of life but what to happen when a Pokemon trainer and breeder enters his life.Warning Yaoi and violence Grimmxcihi. Nothing really yaoi like should happen till way later in the story.


_**A Pokémon World: Pokémon trainer and Breeder Grimmjow Jaggerjack**_

The sun rose high in the sky and the Dodrio cried out signally the start of a brand new day. Ichigo's dark haired eccentric father burst through his suns bed room door screaming, "IIIIIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOO YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" The orange haired boy of ten years old jumped from his bed and was out the front door in less than three seconds as he rushed to Urahara's lab.

"I'm late!" He growled as he rushed to the door and ran straight into Renji Abari. The haired male looked down at his rival and smirk.

"Well would ya looky here. Little Kurosaki is late." He teased and leered down his nose at the shorter boy. Ichigo glared up and the man and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up Renji. So what if I'm late? It's not like I'm not going to get a Pokémon because of it." He growled back and the tattoo covered boy.

"Ha you're right but all the good ones will be." Renji taunted and walked away from the now thoroughly aggravated boy.

Ichigo growled and headed into the small lab that belonged to Renji Uncle Kisuke Urahara. When he walked in Kisuke greeted him with softened eyes and Ichigo intently thought that maybe he wouldn't get a Pokémon.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but all the starter Pokémon have already been chosen the only Pokémon left are the ones I recently caught." The blonde, striped hat wearing man said as he looked down at the small disappointed boy. "But tell you what Ichigo, because I know you can handle it I'll give you this Pokémon I just caught yesterday." I huge smile broke out on Ichigo's face and he followed the professor out into his backyard. "Now Ichigo there is one small problem with this Pokémon, it hates being in a pokeball so you will probably have to let it walk with you as much as possible okay?" Ichigo nodded and stared up at Kisuke with big hope full eyes.

"Ponyta came here!" Kisuke called out over the large field and Ichigo waited expectantly as a flash of red and orange came over the hill and stop in front of the blonde man. "Ichigo meet Ponyta," Kisuke said as he patted the horse like creature through its firey mane.

Ichigo stared up at it with amassment and the fire Pokémon looked down at the boy and tilted its head to the side. Ichigo's smile widened and he held his open hand up to Ponyta. "Hi I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, let's be friends"

Ponyta rose up on its back legs startling the boy before it ran in small circles around him. After a while Ichigo started to laugh and Ponyta stopped its joyful running and rubbed it's muzzle against the boys cheek. Ichigo gigged and patted Ponyta on the head.

_Over the last five years Ichigo has wondered around his home town and the towns closest to it to catch and train his Pokémon. Now on his sixteenth birthday Ichigo has finally left home and headed out on his Pokémon journey. Until now he couldn't bring himself to leave his young sisters in the hands of their overly energetic father but now they were old enough to take care of themselves and he felt at peace with leaving them behind. _

Two girls, both of about ten years old stood at the end of their homes small drive way and handed a brown saddle bag to their brother who placed it atop the pale yellow fur of his Rapidash. "Good luck Ichi-nii." the two girls said in unison as their brother jumped up onto the horse like Pokémon's back.

"Thank you Yuzu, Karin. Take care of goat face for me okay?" the two girls nodded and waved as their brother took off at a run towards the next town; Viridian city.

"We're finally on our way to the Pokémon league Blaze!" Ichigo exclaimed as they trotted into an open field.

Blaze nodded its head in agreement before coming to a stop when a small feathered head popped up in front it. "Hum? What is it Blaze? Something wrong?" Ichigo inquired looked down at his Rapidash.

Blaze gestured with its head toward the feathers poking out above the grass. Ichigo chuckled to himself and dismounted landed on the ground next to Blaze and pulling out a small device from his pocket and pointing it at the small bird like creature.

"Pidgey, the small bird Pokémon. Pidgey is the perfect Pokémon from beginners as it is calm and relatively timid." The electronic voice explained and Ichigo returned his pokedex to his pocket.

"Lets caught it Blaze" He exclaimed. He wasn't overly found of flying Pokémon but he did understand how useful they could be when it came down it fighting or finding things.

Blaze nodded in agreement with its trainer and stepped towards the much smaller Pokémon. "Stomp it Blaze!"

_Grimmjow's point of view_

I sat in a tree just above this orange haired trainer who had just decided to try and caught a Pidgey. The Rapidash was running all over the place trying to get the small bird under its huff and was failing miserably. I started to laugh when the trainer started to growl at the 'stupid' bird to just stand still and let him catch it.

His head shot towards my and his Rapidash looked towards me head tilted in question. "What the hell are you laughing at?" He growled at me and I watched as the Pidgey started to fly away.

I chuckled again and through my own pokeball into the air. "Grab it for me Shinx!" I called as the ball popped open and a small cat like creature with a yellow star on its tail sorrowed through the air and bit onto the Pidgey's foot and dragged it to the ground. I chucked a pokeball at the small bird. The ball popped open and then dissolved into the red and white ball shaped device.

"Hey what the hell that Pidgey was mine!" The orange haired trainer growled at me. What was he some kind of dog. I chuckled at his childish behaviour.

"Oh yeah well that Pidgey was about to get away and I have been looking for one to catch any way so too bad for you it's mine now." I explained and walked over to his Rapidash. From the tree it had looked great but up close it looked magnificent. Its soft fur was perfectly clean and brushed. Its hooves where large and sturdy, its mane glowed brightly showing just how healthy the creature was. All its muscles were showing dominantly under thick skin as it stood through head held proud as I walked around it, ignoring whatever its trainer was complaining about now.

"Are you eve-"

"This is a magnificent Rapidash you got here. You've done a great job training it and it looks like you've given it plenty of exercise and food." I complemented getting an appreciative nuzzles from the Rapidash. I turned to the trainer and held out my hand. "Names Grimmjow Jaggerjack nice to meet you."

He stared at me a moment before taking my hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He released my hand and rubbed his Rapidash's muzzle. "How do you know that much from just looking at Blaze once?" I smiled. _'He nicknamed is Rapidash Blaze? How cute' _

"Second nature I guess. I've always been able to tell a lot about a Pokémon from just looking at it once. Besides I want to be a Pokémon breeder so I kind of need to be able to tell that kind of stuff as quickly as possible." I said with a shrug.

"Then what the hell do you need a Pidgey for?" He exclaimed. _'That again?' _

"Because I like to fight alongside Pokémon to you know and I love raising them too." I replied with a sigh and Shinx rubbed up against my shin the pokeball my new Pidgey was in wrapped in its tail. "Oh thanks Shinx." I said and knelt down to take the ball and pet Shinx on the head. "Good job, now rest." I said as I returned him to his pokeball and place the two pokeballs on my belt.

"Oh…" Was all Ichigo could say as he watch me interact with my Pokémon. Just then Pichu made its presence known and popped up on my shoulder. "What the?" Ichigo looked at me shocked. _'Great this reaction again'_

"It's a Pichu what of it Berry?" I glared at him. Everyone always did this with me. Yes I have a fucking Pichu what the big fucking deal.

"It just looks funny sitting on the shoulder of a guy your size is all." He said with a light chuckle. I glared at him.

"Hum look a Spearow." I said trying to take is attention off the mouse Pokémon on my shoulder. Ichigo turned intently and order Rapidash to stomp it. _'Better hope you manage to catch that thing kid or…' _Rapidash's hoof kicked the Spearow and the bird Pokémon cried out. _'Shit…' _

My eyes widen and so did Ichigo's as a whole flock of Spearow came out of a tree and flew at us. "Get moving you idiot or do you want to get pecked to death!" I yelled at the stupid teen who right as a saide those words jumped onto his Rapidash and started sprinting. "Hey don't just leave me here!" I cried as I sprinted trying to keep up with the huge Pokémon.

"Oh sorry…" Ichigo said having Rapidash slow down so I could jump on then took off the moment I was seated on its back.

The Spearow were gaining on us. "Well aren't you smart. Yes it's always a good idea to piss off a Spearow it's not like it will call for backup or anything." I stated sarcastically and turned around on Blazes back to watch as the Spearow start pecking at the poor Fire Pokémon behind. I swatted at them trying to stop their attacks but it was useless now they were pecking all over us and I was having a hard enough time keeping them off of me let alone Ichigo's Rapidash.

"Uh Grimmjow there's a cliff" Ichigo stated.

"So?"

"What the hell do I do?"

"Jump it you moron!"

"What Blaze can't jump that!" I looked over my shoulder to take a look at this cliff. I dead pained and slapped Blaze behind to get it moving fast and Ichigo turned to glare at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He screamed at me.

"Rapidash are great runs but they can jump just as well. That cliff ain't gonna be a problem if you can get Rapidash to run faster now." I growled back and he frowned but nodded and hunched forward edging Blaze to move faster and faster till we reached the edge of the cliff. "JUMP NOW!" I yelled and Rapidash soured through the air and landed heavily on the other side of the cliff the Spearow still hot on our tail. _'Blaze can't keep running like this…'_

"Grimm Blaze ca-"

"I know…"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Hope we reach the Pokémon center in Viridian city before Blaze falls." I said looking down at the ground. This wasn't good not at all.

"But-"

"We don't have a choice Ichigo. It run or get pecked to death. I say run"

"Still…" He looked down at Blaze with apologetic eyes. "Come on Blaze just a little further then you can stop okay but we have to make it to the Pokémon center." Blazes pace picked up again and I turned around so I could see what was in front of us, and there on the horizon was the huge red roof of the Viridian city Pokémon center. The Spearow seemed to have stop but either way Blaze was going to need help and fast and there was no way we could carry it to the Pokémon center if it fell now.

We passed a police station and Officer Jenny came running out screaming for us to stop. "Ichigo you get Rapidash to the Pokémon center I'll deal with officer jenny alright?" He nodded.

"But how are you go-"

I lept of the back of Blaze and rolled as I hit the ground standing up just as Officer Jenny reached me. "What in the world do you think you're doing Grimmjow you know you can't go speeding through town like that's it's dangerous." She chided and I grinned at her.

"Sorry Jenny but we don't have much of a choice. That Rapidash won't be able to run much longer and it will need to be treated right away and we have no way of getting it to the Pokémon center quickly if it stops now. Oh and before you ask why it's in that condition to begin with, it's Trainer pissed of a Spearow and you can guess what happened after that so yeah it ain't in to good shape right now." She stared at me for a moment and nodded.

"Alright then let's make sure they made it there okay" She said walking into the station and coming back out with her bike and side car. "Hop on" She said and I did so. As we sped down the street I called to Pichu and it popped up on my shoulder. "You okay buddy?" It nodded and I grinned. "Good" It looked at my with worried eyes and I answered it's silent question. "I'm fine Pichu my shoulder just hurts a little but nothing serious." I assured and it nodded back to me.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I hope you liked this story guys and if you could review that would be great and I would also like to know what you think of the idea of a bleach/Pokémon crossover like this one. You guys are awesome and see you next time. **_


End file.
